The 100 Fan-fiction
by Brianna Donaldson
Summary: Brie was 17 when she was locked up on the Ark spaceship for stealing food for her sick little brother. She was sent to the ground a few months later, along with 100 other juvenile prisoners on the Ark, to see if the Earth was habitable again. To their surprise, the 100 were not the first humans to touch the ground in over a century. After the first nuclear war, Earth had been deeme


The 100 – Fanfiction

Main Character: Brie

Age when put in prison on the Ark: 17

Age Now: 18

 _Synopsis_

 _Brie was 17 when she was locked up on the Ark spaceship for stealing food for her sick little brother. She was sent to the ground a few months later, along with 100 other juvenile prisoners on the Ark, to see if the Earth was habitable again. To their surprise, the 100 were not the first humans to touch the ground in over a century. After the first nuclear war, Earth had been deemed uninhabitable, and it was presumed that no human life occupied the ground. All the space stations then joined together to form the Ark, what they thought was the last of the human race. Soon after reaching the ground they found out that this was not the case. Brie and her best friend Clarke have established a village for their people around the drop ship that they arrived in. It has been a few weeks since they first landed on Earth and the delinquents must find a way to survive the harsh terrain and weather, as well as deal with their own adolescent problems, and the looming threat of the grounders. Brie is starting to realize that her brothers time on the Ark may be cut short. When communications to the ship were destroyed upon landing, there was no way for the Ark to determine the circumstances on the ground, other than the wrist bands that sent their vital signs to the doctors on board. When Bellamy starts ripping off people's wrist bands, she and Clarke must find another way to communicate with the Ark, or else risk the death of their loved ones._

Diary Entry 23

 _Day Twenty-Two on the Ground_

It is colder today than normal. I went for a walk earlier and found some berry bushes on a hill just outside camp. We are no longer able to walk very far from our boarder walls anymore, especially in the dark. A few of our people have gone missing in the woods and we have spotted more and more movement from the grounders that hide in the trees. I constantly find myself looking over my shoulders, hoping to make it back without being taken. I can feel their eyes on me at all times, it is incredibly creepy.

Though our true immediate problem is the impending deaths that are to happen on the Ark. Bellamy will not listen to Clarke, or I, about keeping our wrist bands on until we can establish communications with the ship again. If everyone takes the wrist bands off one at a time, they'll think it's not safe to follow us down here to Earth. Clarke told me that the Ark is running out of oxygen, and if they don't come up with a solution quick, lots of people are going to die.

I remember how sick my brother Elliot was and I can't help thinking that it was from oxygen deprivation. It makes sense. The sickness came on fast and quick, he started to lose his hearing in his right ear, and his energy levels were very low. Now he's still up on the Ark, and I am down here, unable to protect him, or care for him. I think about him every day. He must be so scared, not sure what is going on, or where I am. I miss him, and I hope we can find a way to save everyone on the Ark. To let them know that it is safe to come down, or as safe as it can be.

I feel like the grounders are losing their patience though, like they're going to attack us at any moment. We only knew they were there because Jasper was hit by a spear on our first day here. It went right through his shoulder to the other side. He travelled too far into the woods and they got him. I guess he was crossing into someone else's territory. Who knows. Everyone went insane though, it scared the crap out of all of us. I've never seen so much blood in my life, and ever since then we have been building our walls up, making spears of our own, collecting and scavenging for weapons and food. We want to be prepared in case we have to defend ourselves. Hopefully soon we'll fix the radio and contact the Ark to come and help us.

Brie

Diary Entry 24

 _Day Twenty-Five on the Ground_

There is absolutely no use arguing with Bellamy. He is unbelievably stubborn and conceded. He has formed a following, and his followers do whatever he tells them, even though Clarke and I have begged him to stop removing people's wrist bands, he will not listen. Clarke has taken position as our leader, something that suits her very well, but Bellamy continues to impede our plans. I cannot seem to figure out his motive for why he doesn't want the rest of the people on the Ark to come down. Octavia, his sister, the only siblings that I have ever met, has been taking up a lot of his time. They have been arguing every day about her wild behaviour. Honestly, I think they're both too crazy for their own good.

Clarke has Monty working on the radio but it's still not looking too good for us. She looks defeated; we all do.

Brie

Diary Entry 25

 _Day Twenty-Eight on the Ground_

There was a break through with the radio. We finally made contact with the Ark. They are sending an Exodus ship down with supplies, weapons, and people that will help us continue to build our community. Clarke talked with her mom, Abby, one of the doctors on the Ark, and she said that Elliot was alright and in her care. He will be coming down with the Exodus ship. This is the best news I have heard in weeks.

I went to see Bellamy today. He looked distraught. I tried to comfort him but he just pushed me away. I can see he is struggling with something and I was hoping he would open up. He stopped taking off people's wrist bands and started helping us around camp these last few days. Clarke and him went on an adventure to find fresh water a couple days ago and they left me in charge. After that he's been acting different.

More people have gone missing. When I was looking after the camp, some kids came up to me asking for help because they couldn't find their friend. We looked everywhere, he was gone without a trace. I'm starting to get worried for all of our safety, but I'm relieved that the Ark will be down here soon to help us.

I am so excited to see Elliot.

Brie

Diary Entry 26

 _Day Thirty on the Ground_

The Exodus ship is supposed to be launching today. No other news. No other reports of missing children. So far today has been a productive day. Clarke told me Bellamy has earned himself respect in her eyes now. They have been doing a lot of great leading these past few days. Everyone is on high energy, waiting to see their parents and loved ones. Just a few more hours and I will be able to hug my brother and show him the small hut home that I have built for us to live in here in the camp.

Diary Entry 27

 _Day Forty on the Ground_

It has been ten days since I wrote in here. The Exodus ship made it to the ground but not safely. It crash landed into the side of the mountain. There were no survivors. We lost communication again with the Ark. The crash landing sent a signal to our radio that fried the wires. I have no words to give me comfort in this time. It doesn't seem real.

Once again, we are alone.

Brie


End file.
